Guardians of the Cake
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: A short Marvel fanfic, in honor of the MCU's 10th Anniversary. The Guardians of the Galaxy sing a song (from Puella Magi Madoka Magica) and celebrate after they made a cake, but hilarious antics happen afterwards.


**A/N: This is just a short Marvel fanfic, with the Guardians of the Galaxy singing the Cake Song from Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion, as well as a big surprise afterwards. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, OR THE SONG. Takes place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Enjoy.**

Peter Quill (Star-Lord), Gamora, Drax, Groot and Rocket were all sitting at a round table in a dark room, with a big platter in the middle of the table, waiting...waiting...

Then the five started humming as a song starts.

 **Big cake, round cake, right in front of me... Who do you think this cake could be? Could the cake be Peter Quill? (Peter Quill: No, it's not me!)**

 **Star-Lord (Peter Quill): I'm just a little old raspberry, that big round cake's too red, don't you know? Could the cake be Gamora? (Gamora: No, not me.)**

 **Gamora: I'm the juicy apple of this story, that big round cake loves music, can't you see? Is the cake actually Drax? (Drax: No, it's not me.)**

 **Drax: I am the cheese, this big round cake is tumbling, you see? Could the cake be Groot? (Groot: I, am Groot. (No, not me.))**

 **Groot: I-I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot...** **(I'm the pumpkin full of seeds, this big round cake looks sweeter than sweets...)**

 **I am Groot, I am Groot? (Could the cake be Rocket Raccoon?) (Rocket: What? No, it's not me!)**

 **Rocket: I'm the melon, don't you see? When you slice the melon, it will bring you sweet dreams!**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy: So why is the dream so bitter all late? 'Cause the hidden cake is the one on the plate. It's so plump, so it's gonna taste GREAT!**

When the song approaches it's end, the Guardians of the Galaxy come to the platter and at the last part, Peter Quill (Star-Lord) then pulled up the platter...

"SURPRISE!", the Guardians of the Galaxy cheered on and celebrated, the lights turning on as it reveals to be a giant wide confetti cake with red and black icing, with the special edible cake topper logo saying, **MARVEL STUD10S** , on it. "Happy 10th Anniversary, Marvel Studios!", Star-Lord and Gamora both said as they cheered, also revealing that the five Guardians of the Galaxy was in Avengers Tower.

But Rocket Raccoon suddenly grabs a piece of the right bottom end of the cake and suddenly threw it on Star-Lord's suit, which causes him and Gamora to stop cheering.

Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax and Groot look at Rocket as the raccoon started to laugh by his prank.

"Okay, you think that's funny, huh, Rocket?", Peter Quill playfully glared, grabbing another piece of the big cake and throwing it on Rocket's face.

Groot started to snicker as Rocket angrily said, "Oh, NOW you're laughing?! Let's see how you like this!", grabbing another piece of the cake and tries to throw it at Groot, but the tree-like Guardian sees this as he dodges, using his arm to grab the piece of cake thrown, and attempted to throw it back at Rocket for fun, but loses his grip during the time, accidentally throwing it on Drax's face, which Rocket and Groot did an 'ooh...' expression.

"Alright...two can play at that game!", Drax roared, as he grabs a big piece of the cake and threw it at Gamora.

Gamora gasped and furiously said, "You did not just do that!", grabbing a few chunks of the cake and throwing it at Drax, Groot, Rocket and Peter on the face.

"Oh, you wanna go?", Peter Quill said aggressively.

Rocket growled, "Bring it on!"

"Try me!", yelled Gamora.

"I AM GROOT!"

Drax shouted at the top of his lungs, " **CAKE FIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!** ", before the Guardians of the Galaxy started playfully fighting by throwing pieces of the giant cake, making each other, and the Avengers Tower, a mess.

That was when the Avengers arrived through the door.

Mantis, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, War Machine, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Ant-Man, The Wasp, Bucky, Spider-Man, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Thanos, Nick Fury and Maria Hill were all there, as Mantis says, "Ok, guys! Let's start eating our delicious-", to the Avengers before she and the Avengers made shocked expressions as they saw what happened.

The Guardians of the Galaxy had a cake fight, them covered with some of the cake and icing, who had already stop throwing pieces of the cake at each other and leaving the cake a complete mess.

"Uh...surprise?", Star-Lord (Peter Quill) said, embarrassingly smiling.

Rocket sighs, "Sorry. We'll go make another cake."

"Seems like you had a cake fight, I guess.", Thanos theorized.

Rocket Raccoon blurted, "We know that!"


End file.
